Someday
by xKc
Summary: AU. What if in another universe Barry and Caitlin are ment to be together. Sometimes all it takes is a little push in the right direction, like a fairy tale, so to speak. Snowbarry one-extremely-long-shot 6/6 XD


**So, where to i start? Well as you can see this is a long one, as it's the last one-shot (for now ;)) i decided to go out with a bang. This is the longest one shot and the longest single chapter i have written so far. **

**Now, a little backstory, i had a dream the other night and somehow the thing i remembered from it was this tune. I had been whistling it the entire day and suddenly a friend of mine recognized it. Turns out it's from a movie i watched a long_ long_ time ago, how i remembered it? I don't know, i hadn't watched the movie or heard the song in about 6 years. **

**So i had this little idea, what if this story would be with Snowbarry instead. And now, well, we're here. **

**I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

Hi. My name is Cisco Ramon. I am an engineer at Star labs but some people might know me as my super hero alter ego, Vibe.

My powers allow me to do various cool things but today I am going to tell about what is probably my favorite. I am able to go anywhere in the entire multiverse, of course there are places I never want to visit, like earth-x (Nazis... that's all you need to know) or earth 24, a place where magical creatures exist, though they aren't the friendliest of people, still not as bad as the Nazis, but still bad.

My two best friends, Barry Allen aka The Flash and Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost, have always had this thing for each other. It wasn't until recently that they finally got together, thank god. It took them long enough.

Together we save the city and sometimes the world, about once a year, the timing on those is really something...

Anyways, this brings me back to why I am actually telling you this story. What story? I hear you ask. Well, what if in another universe, Barry and Caitlin got together in a whole different way? A fairy tale maybe? And trust me, nothing is the same.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" i heard from behind me, it was Barry, with Caitlin in his arms.

I'm trying to tell a story here. Do you mind?

"Oh, what story?" Caitlin asked.

Well I guess you'll have to wait 'till it's done, Elsa.

She gave me an annoyed look before Barry got in a diffused the situation. "So, I take it you're not coming out for drinks with us then?"

Maybe another time. They left and now i could get back to the story.

* * *

Central City, one of the most magical cities in the world, anything is possible here if you put your mind to it.

It's the kind of place where fairy tales seem to be possible. Though this isn't the usual Cinderella story you're used to. There are no pumpkins, no mice and no Cinderella.

Meet Barry, he was young when he lost his parents. Leaving him with Joe, a friend of his mother's. And there is these two, Iris and Wally, who are just a little annoying.

Now he's stuck cleaning the place his mom once owned...

Wait a minute, before we let our fairy tale play out, you should know, Barry has a talent, a real gift for music.

* * *

He was performing on the street, playing his guitar he always carried around and singing along while some people were dancing.

And this is where our mystery man comes in. Like I said, this is a fairy tale, with a twist. All it takes is for someone to listen to him.

After the performance this mystery man, let's call him _M_ for now, came up to him. "That was really good man, the next time I see you, it better be on an album cover."

"Wow, thank you." Barry said as he picked up his stuff.

"Who knows, maybe one day, you'll be as famous as she is." _M_ said with a grin pointing at a poster of Star records' number one star, Caitlin Snow.

* * *

And now, let's meet Caitlin. Like I said, Star records' number one star and daughter of the CEO, Thomas Snow.

She has everything she could ever ask for, but sometimes, she just thinks everything is a bit much. She doesn't even get to sing her own songs.

And before you say anything, yes, unlike our Caitlin, this one can sing, really well in fact.

* * *

Today, she is recording her new music video. Everything was going well until the music decided to go all crazy on us.

"What's going on?" The director yelled.

And here again, we meet _M_. "I don't know, this computer just had a panic attack or something." He said while trying to figure out what was going wrong.

They were on a break and Caitlin's dad came to pay a little visit.

She ran up to him and hugged him. "How's my little star doing, hmm?" He asked.

"I'm fine but don't you think this is all a bit much?" She said.

"I just want you to be safe, sweetie. That's why I make sure you get the best writers money can buy." He was cut off by his phone ringing and had to leave early.

She stood there, a little disappointed until a noise came sounding over the speakers. It sounded like something was chewing on a microphone.

_M_ slid out in front of her with an annoyed look. "Caitlin, your dog is chewing on the microphone."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She ran off to get him off the mic.

* * *

Now today, is special day. Today Barry was tasked with delivering the demo for his foster siblings and this led him straight to Star records.

On his way over he gets jumped on by a dog, he seems to like him.

The thing is, this dog is Caitlin's and as he ran off from her she dropped her book with all her lyrics from her own songs and papers went flying everywhere.

Barry went over to help her and accidentally had a look at the sheets.

"Do you mind? That's private." She said as she grabbed the piece of paper.

Barry noticed the paparazzi around taking pictures and then it hit him. "Wait, you're Caitlin Snow, like _the_ Caitlin Snow.

She nodded and ran off. "I... I like your dog." Barry yelled after her trying to not be weird.

As Barry entered the lobby and deposited the demo, the receptionist told him about the part time janitor job they were offering.

First, he tried say he wasn't here for that but then quickly changed his mind and started filling out the form.

Whilst he was doing so, _M_ came up behind him. "Hey, thought I was supposed to see you on an album cover, what happened?"

"Hey, you saw me play in the streets the other day." _M_ nodded with a smile.

"Wait, do you work here?" Barry asked.

"Yep, studio engineer." He looked over at the paper Barry was filling in. "And you want to work here as... a janitor."

They talked for a little bit longer until Barry was done.

After he handed papers to the receptionist they shook hands and introduced themselves.

After Barry left, _M_ leaned down to the receptionist. "Hey, will you do me a favor? Make sure he gets hired." The receptionist agreed.

* * *

A few days later Barry was making his rounds, cleaning up here and there and entered Thomas Snow's office.

In there he looked around and started to clean before he noticed a picture of Caitlin. He picked it up and looked at it with a smile.

At that moment Caitlin came in with her two best friends, Jesse and Cynthia.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked.

"I work here." Barry stuttered pointing at his ID.

"Woah, that could be fake." Cynthia said.

Barry snapped his ID off of his belt and showed it to her. "If I were to get a fake ID, would I use this picture?"

They had a look at it. "Yeah, checks out." Jesse said.

"So, what do you have behind your back... Barry." Caitlin said looking at the ID.

"Nothing." He quickly said nervously.

She gave him an unconvinced look. "You're not a very good liar."

"I am a very good liar. I've lied successfully on many occasions." He still was getting unconvinced looks from everyone.

"Okay, I'm not a good liar. I lied." He admitted.

"See you are a liar." She tried to reach behind his back to check for herself but it seems like Barry was saved by her _boyfriend_ Ronnie, entering the room.

I say _boyfriend_ because it really was just to boost sales. In fact she found him annoying.

This is when Barry thought it was a good time to slip out of the room.

* * *

The next day Barry was putting some stuff on his cart in the hallway when Caitlin came walking by.

He shot up with a huge smile. "Hey Caitlin. How's your dog?"

She smiled. "He's good. I think he misses you."

"Aww. I miss him too, I think I'm falling for your dog." As he said that he leaned back on his cart which rolled out from underneath him, making a huge mess.

He got up a little embarrassed. "Somebody will clean that up."

As she walked past him, she tapped his shoulder and laughed. "Somebody like the janitor?" With a little sarcastic tone.

Barry looked after her i awe. "Wait, that's me." She laughed as she got further away.

* * *

Later that day Barry was cleaning the recording studio, while doing so he saw the microphone that was standing inside.

He moved towards it and started doing a little announcement. However, in doing so he woke up _M_, who had been sleeping on the couch in the other room.

_M_ ran over to the mic to try and ask what was going on but at that time Barry started singing.

After his little mess around he was startled by what he was hearing. As it turns out _M_ had recorded the little segment and was now playing it back to him.

Embarrassed he wanted to explain. "_M_, I'm sorry, I was just messing around."

"Messing around? What I heard in there was pretty amazing, how about you try that for real?" _M_ said as he handed Barry a headset.

"You can't be serious." He replied but by that time _M_ had already moved back to the other room so he had no choice.

* * *

After Barry had finished work he was leaving to Harrison's pawnshop. What he didn't know, was that he was being followed by Caitlin.

"Barry, how are you doing today?" Harrison said.

"I'm great." He said as he moved over to the piano that was standing there. "What can I play for you today?" He asked.

Harrison thought for a second. "Play perfect harmony again."

Barry did as instructed and after playing a few cords he heard Caitlin's voice from the doorway. "Not bad for a janitor."

"Uh, thanks." He rubbed the back of his head and then looked at her with a curious look. "Wait, did you follow me here?"

"What, no, of course not. I was just passing by and though it looked interesting."

"Mhmm, right."

"What are you doing here, you come here to play some old piano." She laughed.

"That was my mom's." He said dryly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's really sweet." She grinned guiltily.

He moved over and gestured her to sit down. "Well, it used to be."

"So, your mom is gone?" He nodded. "I'm sorry."

He started to play something that was completely off. "How about you let a professional handle this." She started to play something herself and it sounded pretty good.

"My mom died too." She said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"How could you? I don t the wear the _my mom died_ shirt anymore." She joked.

"Oh you have one too?" They laughed for a moment and Barry started to play the song from earlier again.

She started singing and he accompanied her. And let me tell you, the way they sounded really was a perfect harmony.

"That was fun." He smiled. "What were you playing earlier?"

"Oh it was just a little song that I wrote." She answered.

"So those were yours I got all wet the other day?" He asked.

She pulled the notebook out of her purse. "Don't worry, everything is still okay."

He looked over. "May I?" She gave him the book and he read through a few things quickly. "This is great, why haven't I heard any of these before?"

She sighed. "My dad doesn't want me to, he doesn't think they fit the _Caitlin Snow_ brand too much."

He got up and handed it back to her. "Well today is going to be different." He offered his hand with a smile. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and took it. They left and went to a park nearby.

They sat down on a bench and he gave her his jacket and sunglasses so she wouldn't be recognized.

He started to play a little bit she pulled him back. "Barry, I can't do it."

He chuckled. "Thousands of screaming fans and you're okay but not with a few tourists?"

She sighed and had a look at her notebook. She gave him the go ahead and she started singing. They soon drew quite a crowd but were shut down by a police officer. Apparently good music is illegal.

* * *

They were on the bus back to Star records.

"Thank you, Barry. Honestly It felt amazing. Let me pay you back somehow." She reached into her purse and pulled out a card.

She handed it to him. "Here, I want you to come to this party my dad is throwing, it'll be fun."

He humbly accepted and at that moment the bus drove over a bump and they got moved closer to each other.

They were staring into each other's eyes and let me tell you, this would have been their first kiss if it wasn't for someone recognizing Caitlin and asking for an autograph.

Bummer right? But can't have it end here already.

* * *

Later, Barry snuck back inside but was caught by Joe, Wally and Iris.

"You're late." Joe said.

Barry looked at his watch and grinned. "Nope, still got 35 seconds left." And walked away.

They followed him and saw the invitation in his back pocket and Joe snatched it.

"Invitation to the... Star records masquerade ball." He said, eyes wide.

"That's where they announce the winner of the contest." Wally added.

That is when Joe realized this was their seconds chance, their demo got denied and he saw this as the perfect opportunity to try again.

They took of with it and Barry went up to his room, angry and sad.

The conversation got overheard by Cecile and David, they also worked here and were pretty much like Barry's parents.

* * *

The next day after Barry had finished his chores David pulled him aside.

"Why are you so happy?" Barry asked confused.

That is when Cecile shot in front of him with a custom made suit and a mask.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"For the party of course." She answered.

"That is very sweet of you but Joe stole my invitation, how am I supposed to get in?" A sad look on his face.

"You'll find a way." David said with confidence.

They sent him on his way to the party.

"Do you think he's gonna make it?" Cecile asked.

"Not a chance." David said.

* * *

However at the party, he managed to get in. The doorman was a dummy.

He came in just at the time Caitlin was dancing with Ronnie. She didn't seem to enjoy it too much.

That's when the announcer came up. "Alright party people, you're all looking a little too comfortable, everybody one the dance floor, turn to your left and meet your new partner."

Nobody was to Caitlin's left however and that is when Barry swiftly stepped in.

"I guess you're my partner?" Caitlin said confused.

"I guess I am." He said.

They started dancing. "So, are you having fun tonight?" Barry asked.

She sighed. "To be honest, not really." They kept dancing for a little while longer. "I guess now I am." She smiled.

"I don't know, I am just having a hard time..." she started but didn't know how to finish it.

"Relaxing and being yourself?" Barry finished exactly saying what she was thinking.

With a surprised look on her face she asked. "How do you know that?"

"I just see it in you." He smiled and they finished the dance.

"Thanks for the dance, you're pretty amazing." He took a few steps back.

"You know, it's true. You are too amazing to be anything less then yourself. Just be you." And with that, he left.

She looked back at him, wondering who this mysterious man was underneath the mask.

Barry proceeded to go up to the DJ area, where he knew _M_ would be hanging around.

"Sorry, off limits." _M_ said.

"It's me, Barry." He whispered.

_M_ took a closer look and smiled and gave him a hug. He handed him the demo they had been making in the last few days.

He had a look and noticed the name on the cover. "The flash?" He asked confused.

"Everyone needs a stage name."_M_ said. "It's good by the way, _really_ good."

At that moment they realized Wally and Iris had somehow gotten on stage. Apparently the main act wasn't able to show up and they put themselves forward to be the replacement.

"Oh no..." Barry sighed. "What are they doing?"

"Wait you know these people?" M asked.

"These clowns are sort of my siblings..."

They were getting booed off the stage, it was truly a terrible performance.

"I can't take it anymore." M said as he cut the music. "This is your shot." He nudged Barry.

"What, I can't go on stage." He panicked.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Now go." He pushed him off.

Barry got on stage and started singing one of his songs. Quickly the crowd was loving it and he got more and more comfortable as time went on. Even Caitlin was liking it.

However, as Barry put his foot on one of the speakers, Iris recognized the insignia on the shoes but she decided to just keep it quite and enjoy the show, she liked it.

After his amazing performance Barry noticed that the Wests were storming out of the room and quickly ran off, he needed to get home before they did.

He was running out to the stairs. "Wait!" He heard a familiar voice yell after him, it was Caitlin's. "Who are you?"

Instead of just saying anything he got back up the stairs and kissed her. "Just be you." He said before running off.

What he didn't realize though was that in doing so, he dropped his CD.

* * *

The next morning Caitlin had a fight with her dad. She wanted him to listen to the tracks on the demo but he wouldn't listen, so she decided to go and see Barry.

"Hey, you." She said as she entered. "Where were you last night?"

Barry fake coughed. "I caught a cold and decided to stay indoors."

"_Yeah_, still not a good liar." She laughed. "_Anyways_, you would have loved it."

"Yeah I wanted to hear you sing."

"Not me, this _Flash_ guy performed, he was amazing." She shot him a light grin. "And not to bad at the kissing either."

"Oh he kissed you?" Barry reacted surprised.

"He just did it, so realistically, there was just nothing I could do."

"Right, right." Barry chuckled. "So why are you here anyways?"

"He left a CD, no contact info, no name. Nothing." She proceeded to hand him a pair of earbuds to listen to the song. "I want you to help me find him."

He hesitated for a moment whether to tell her or not. He did but she didn't hear it, she had the earbuds in just at that moment.

"Honestly Barry you _have_ to help me find him. You know sometimes it feels like the _entire_ world wants a piece of Caitlin Snow, but not you Barry.

Barry looked a little disappointed but forced himself to smile. "So how do plan on finding him?" He asked.

As she got up she explained. "That song, we're the only people who heard it, we'll hold an audition, the first person to sing it is the real _Flash_. So are you in or out?"

He gave her his thinking look to tease her. "Hmm. In." He winked.

They got on their way and with the help of Jesse and Cynthia they got the news around pretty quickly.

* * *

Back home Barry was drying some glasses while Wally and Iris were rehearsing. Iris made a mistake though and got yelled at and went over to Barry.

"Need some company?" She asked.

Barry, who almost couldn't believe what was happening, accepted and threw her a towel.

"You know back at the ball the other night, this _Flash_ guy performed." She started.

"I know. I heard he was pretty amazing." Barry said.

"He was, he also has the same insignia on his shoes." In this moment Barry panicked, he didn't know what to say next.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I quite liked it to be honest." She said.

Barry let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

What they didn't know though, was that Wally overheard the conversation and meanwhile got up to Barry's room and found his notebook with all his songs, including the one that was going to be used for the audition.

And of course, he took it to Joe, who immediately concocted a plan.

* * *

It was now audition day and Barry came walking up to Caitlin and tapped on her shoulder. "Hey. Excited?" He asked.

"Nervous, I don't know why, I've been in front on loads of people before. I guess now is just different."

"Well I have nothing but faith in you." He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her sincerely. "Just be you."

Remembering the same words from the party the other night. "What?" She asked confused.

Before anything else could happen Barry was interrupted by Wally.

"Dad wants to see you, he's upstairs." He said. Barry nodded and went to see Joe.

When he got there however Joe lured him and locked him in a closet.

* * *

***record scratch***

"A closet, that sounds fun." Caitlin said as she came back with Barry from their night out.

What are you guys doing here, don't you have to go and make out or something?

"Chill man, we're just checking up on you. How's the story going?" Barry asked.

Good actually, it's almost done. Now if you don t mind I'd like to finish it in peace.

Caitlin raised her hands innocently and turned around.

"We better be the first ones to read it." Barry said as he followed her out.

Anyways where were we? Oh yes.

* * *

The auditions were going pretty terribly, no Flash to be heard so far.

Iris was seen storming out of the room. Apparently she had an argument with Joe and Wally.

Caitlin decided to demonstrate how the songs was supposed to go and as she finished the first verse Wally came in and continued.

Meanwhile Caitlin's dog had found Barry in the closer and dragged Jesse and Cynthia up there to get him out.

He hugged them quickly and ran downstairs but he was too late. He just saw how Thomas got up on stage and announced _the future of Star records._

Defeated, Barry ran home. As he got there he saw the decorations they had hung up for Wally.

"They knew." He whispered to himself. He heard people enter behind him and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later he came back down with his backpack and suitcases filled.

While on his way out he bumped into Joe. "You can't leave yet, we still need to introduce the Flash. You didn't think you would really win did you?"

Barry just pushed him aside and made a B-line for the exit, though he was stopped again, by Caitlin.

"Where are you going?" He looked at her for a second but kept going. "You can't leave." She said again.

"I can't stay either, I'm sort of done with this place." He said.

"Barry, can you do me a favor? Stay until I introduced the Flash." She put her hand on his cheek. "I couldn't have found him without you."

He smiled and nodded and put his suitcases down.

She walked up on stage. "First of all thank you all for coming to the celebration. I knew the Flash was incredibly talented the second I heard him sing and he really inspired me and many more."

"But what took time to realize is that it was his friendship that changed me the most." After hearing that, Barry couldn't take it anymore and started to head back towards the exit.

"So without further ado, please put your hand together for the _real_ Flash... Mister Barry Allen!"

Barry turned around. "What?"

"Barry, it's time to be you." With that he made his way up to her.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"_Just be you_. How did you think I wouldn't figure it out." She smiled as he took her hand. "The stage is yours, Barry."

She handed him a microphone and he started singing, everyone was definitely enjoying it but Barry decided to stop.

"Wait Wait Wait, I'm not the only artist here tonight." He looked over at Caitlin. "As the _real_ Flash, it's my pleasure to give you, the _real_ Caitlin Snow."

She got up to him with a worried look. "Barry, I can't, my dad has a plan."

That is when, from the crowd, Thomas spoke up. "No sweetie, I want to hear your song."

She nodded ans started to sing and as she got comfortable she really enjoyed it, and so did the crowd.

After she finished Barry and Thomas joined her on stage again.

"From now on, you get to pick your own songs." Thomas said as he hugged her.

"And thanks to you all, and you _M_, we found our real Flash. And Star records next big star."

Barry shook his hand. "Thank you so much."

In the distance Joe was heard talking to Wally. "Well, at least we still have this place."

That is when Iris interrupted. "Actually no, you don't."

"What?" Barry said as he walked down.

"Iris, don't..." Wally started but was cut off by her.

"No, I'm done lying for you." She turned to Barry. "Your parents didn't leave this place to my dad, they left it for you Barry, check the deed."

"What, I don't..," Barry said confused.

"This place is yours." David said.

"Barry, you got your fairy tale ending." Cecile added before Barry came in for a hug.

After that Caitlin pulled him back up the stage and looked at him. "And it's not over yet." Before finally kissing him.

* * *

And now, a few weeks later Barry and Caitlin were performing together.

Because Iris had always been nicer to Barry and as a thank you for helping him, Barry thanked her by letting her be one of his background dancers. She was actually pretty good too.

As for Wally and Joe, they were now responsible for the cleaning. Oh how the tables have turned.

On the side Thomas' assistant brought up a magazine. _Star records' top two, are number one together,_ as the headline. He smiled at the sight and passed it along to _M_ and Cynthia and they enjoyed the rest of the performance.

**The end.**

* * *

Oh, wait wait, I'm not done yet. There is _one_ more mystery that needs solving in this story. "_Who's M?"_

Well I told you about my powers right? So how do you think I know this story so well, hmm? I was there, of course. A little trip to earth 45.

Sometimes two people can be destined for one another in _any_ universe, but sometimes it just needs a little nudge in the right direction.

So maybe life can be like a fairy tale after all. _Do you have a dream, do you believe?_

**The _real _****end.**

* * *

**Wow, that was something. ****5,149**** words... _unbelievable_. ****Took me some time to write but i think it turned out pretty well. I have to say, coming up with who would be who was quite the task, I think about half of the characters are in this... ok probably not but it's still a lot. XD**

**Also, if you can guess the movie that i got this idea from, let me know and get yourself a cookie. You had an amazing childhood. **

**Anyways, i want to really thank every single one of you. All the sweet comments i got from the first fic and all the one-shots really mean so much to me. Thank you so much. *Sob***

**A few people i want to thank in particular, honestly the most amazing and kind people in the world. Thank you so much for all the sweet comments.  
****Cat  
****Ellek  
BlownAway18  
****XWF1000**

**Anyways, i'll leave it at this. I think i might take a break for a few days and then get started on a fic i had an idea for a few weeks ago, Barry from the future gets flung back in time to the S1 times. I probably will try and do chapters based on the actual episodes and add things in to make it go with the topic. Ofc loads of Snowbarry sweetness. **

**Though i will probably do a couple one-shots now and again in between if something pops up. Sometimes my mind chooses some weird times to come up with good ideas. ;)**

**Alright, thank you once and again and i hope you enjoyed. Bye :D**


End file.
